


The one side reflected

by KeriYagami2323



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Danger, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gore, M/M, Magic, Other, Sex, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323
Summary: This is because I love mikanni and been holding this one back





	1. Chapter 1

*Annie's POV*  
"Well...this is not what I expected Mp is full huh? Well, I guess I'll go with Survey Corp." I said disappointedly walking to where I have to sign up for it but being so many I had to wait in line silently so I put my hands in my jeans with a hood over my head wearing earbuds as I wait then I saw a girl that's in front of me who had black, long hair up to her mid-back slim but in shape a shade dark than my own complexion. 'Not too bad.' I thought to myself before she knew as if I was looking she turned to me a bit though I kept to myself in the lowly chattered room before she smiled very small then turned away as she walked up as I go up to the other booth  
*Mikasa's POV*  
'Well some people are very interesting here sadly I can't find him anywhere...thought he'd been here by now.' i was starting to worry and get upset not having him around. I see a cute, small blond in a chair at a table filling out her form as I see her crystal clear blue eyes almost glowed in the dim setting of this place not knowing why it calmed me before she shifted in her seat looking up to stretch her neck while I look away before sitting in a seat across the room from her signing mine out as I couldn't help but glance a couple of times thinking 'why am i looking at her anyways I don't know her...' I thought to try to think of something or someone else but her despite my attempts I just walked over and sat in front of her she looked up at me froze a second. 'Best not to screw this up.' I smiled at her looking into those ocean blue eyes as they have a sharpness in her stare cause some fear to settle inside.  
*Annie's POV*  
'W-What? Why is she sitting here?" I kept myself in control looking more of her Asian features as well as her dark mocha colored eyes as they look into mine for a moment or two before she finally broke the dreadfully, empty silence. "Hello there." she greeted with a small smile as I answer back quietly "Hi." She smiled getting a response from me as I look back down at my paper as she fills out the forms. "So, What's your name?" She asks me to strike a conversation out of me "Annie  
Leonhardt and you?" I reply simply. "Mikasa Ackerman." She said as I finish my form "NiceSounding name you have Ackerman." I said getting up to turn it in. "Can you at least stay? I really enjoyed the company." She said as I get up "Heh, You have others in here you should be fine."I said before she kind of gripped my sleeve as I walk past before she thought about it and let go "sorry I don't know what I'm saying time to time." said silently but quickly as I went to walk to the front desk "mhm...try and keep those emotions in check sometimes." walked away leaving a chill before turning it in then walked out "Honestly...i kind of hope she doesn't get any liking to me." I said before thinking dubiously 'yet some reason I yearn for it from her...' I went to the nearest yet cheap hotel since I came all the way from Trost when this whole thing happened with beings called titans as they killed almost half of the remaining human lives that survived their attack when they first came about 100 years ago. "Hmm...not too bad." The policy in the place included sharing with a person due to shelter bit low and times are a bit hard with that understanding I went to my room quietly with a small dufflebag with my necessities and couple change of clothes before hearing someone taking a shower in the room with that I sat myself on the bed as I lay on it before looking on the other bed seeing a red scarf that seems to be used for years yet neat and clean wondered 'why that scarf seems very familiar' I thought to myself when I went to my side of the room. “Hmm…I think I know who it might be.” I said softly as I sit down my things on the bed then I put my things in its proper well temporary place I sat on the bed and just looks up at the ceiling. ‘….this is…a bit too early for this…why all of a sudden…’ I asked myself among a couple different questions today before I asked anything further I heard the door crack open of the bathroom with plenty of steam rolling out the enclosed space of it. I look up to see it was Mikasa who was wrapped in a towel showing nothing but her head and long, tanned and strong looking legs while her hair was a natural jet black and was about up to her mid-back. Only then I just somewhat stared before she took notice of it. “Hey, Annie I guess we become roommates again… coincidence huh?” she said to me in a soft voice, to hold in the surprise in her eyes.

I just shrugged to keep myself cool from the sight I saw while I then reply “guess, we’ll have time to be on familiars terms at least a bit more...” which she then nodded “I am in agreement with.” she says as she tenderly smiles under that conception as I then get up and grabbed my things to shower since I hadn’t done so and I thought to do it before they run out of water “just do not touch anything.” I said walking away with a virtually stony expression then walks in soon   
*around 10 minutes later*   
I was soon coming out the tub which in contrast to Mikasa’s body mine was shorter, paler and probably a bit more in shape than hers but I guess that’s just my height but I thought nothing else of it. I wrapped a towel around my body as well and heads back as I see her fallen asleep in the silent room which caused much stillness in the air something I more readily desired if anything of this whole arrangement. I sigh laying on my bed after putting on a t-shirt and black shorts and closed my eyes after shutting off the light. I see the nights were pretty long so I bared with it for a while which I not dreaming of much or having any nightmares was pretty voidless.

As the night went on I didn’t notice but I felt a shift in my bed or rather near the corner of it which at first I shrugged it off but when the pressure was growing stronger I didn’t know if it was smart to do that twice so I woke up ready to see who it was then I saw a pair of silver-grey eyes staring right into mine which I went to kick but I stopped seeing it was Mikasa so I pushed her back. “The hell…what are you doing?” I asked her which she didn’t seem to want to say because she felt too embarrassed which I was grumbling. ‘How the hell are you going to be scared and you were just staring me down in my sleep….this girl is so weird….’ I thought as she spoke. “I was….wondering if it’s fine if…never mind...you’d think it’s stupid.” She said as I sighed. I said with a low grunt. “Nothing you say will lower that standard believes me,” I told her in a cold way of caring which was pretty damn strange for me. “Mind I…you know….sleep in with you? I….cannot get any of these nightmares out my head and...” before I let her finish that sentence I just pat the bed space behind me. “Don’t even finish that just hurry up and go to bed but remember do something stupid I’ll kick you out that glass...” I warned which she understood quite a bit and crawled herself inside the blanket behind me which she didn’t hesitate for a second. ‘This…is probably the part where I feel weird about this….well it’s only for sleeping nothing can be worse than that.’ I was speaking to no one in my mind but it was better than letting all my thoughts be heard. “Thank you, Annie.” She thanked before I shrugged turning out the light and soon again I was asleep which this time I  
managed to sleep this time despite I didn’t feel her move closer to me like if I was some shield or whatever.

More hours pass by and was up plenty early as I look over to see she had moved which I sigh pushing her back some so she doesn’t come any closer looking at the time; 3 a.m? What the hell is going on? I look over at Mikasa again which I see what she was talking about her nightmares was getting bad as she was mumbling something about chaos and corruption which I was wondering what was that about but I didn’t want to add too much confusion in my brain and decided to go ahead and get myself back to sleep once I lay down she was now starting to wake up breathing rather heavily. “Whoa, chill out Mikasa...it’s only a dream,” I said to her in a less cold tone but still was there. “Oh…sorry about that.” She apologized which I sighed. “Don’t be sorry at all don’t worry about it ok? Just calm down.” I said still laying there while she just nodded. ‘What happened that caused her to have these dreams? Something I’ll ask on later which I thought a second. “Want to go out for a walk to calm down? Better than being in here for so long.” I said to her while she thought about it for a second I got myself up to get myself dressed in the same clothes I wore not too long ago. “…I guess it’s a much better idea…” she said with a softer tone than I. “Good, get dressed then and we will be out a few mites alright?” I said to her grabbing my phone as well as my .playlist was all set for the long trek when she finally got up and gets dressed. I thought, as usual, these things always happen when I try to do something nice or not so nice other people would call it.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

*Annie's POV* "Wow....It's lovely at night." She said while we walk out in the empty, silent street our footsteps and voices broke the silence. Couple of cars here and there driving by. "Lovely because it's silent or lovely cause it's beautiful?" I look at her before she shrugged. "Both." Replied after thinking about it. "Hehe, I think it's beautiful it's quiet but it's nice to be with someone. Less lonely." I smiled a bit at her and she look at me in turn. "Well, aren't you the sentimental type?" She chuckle a little bit. "Eh? Don't call me that. You make me sound so much older!" I said with some disgust but she laughed a bit. "Whoa ok ok. I'm very sorry" I turned away from her, laughing "look, let's hurry ok?" I said as we reached the 7-11 (more soom i figured out it was in the wrong place)


	3. Survival of the Fittest

 

 

 

 

<p>*Annie's POV in the streets*</p>

 

*Annie's POV* "Wow....It's lovely at night." She said while we walk out in the empty, silent street our footsteps and voices broke the silence. Couple of cars here and there driving by. "Lovely because it's silent or lovely cause it's beautiful?" I look at her before she shrugged. "Both." Replied after thinking about it. "Hehe, I think it's beautiful it's quiet but it's nice to be with someone. Less lonely." I smiled a bit at her and she look at me in turn. "Well, aren't you the sentimental type?" She chuckles a little bit. "Eh? Don't call me that. You make me sound so much older!" I said with some disgust but she laughed a bit. "Whoa ok ok. I'm very sorry" I turned away from her, laughing "look, let's hurry ok?" I said as we reached the 7-11 After getting our things we ended up going back to our hotels since it was rather late while Annie was drinking her Monster. "Do you really need that?" Mikasa asked her "Well I mean how else do y-" She was interrupted hearing something from the distance. "Hmm? What do you hear?" She asked in curiosity while Annie looked around. "We...we should get going." She said walking up fast. "Annie?" walked up behind her but nothing was answered as she was in slight disbelief but before eyes we see both Ymir and Krista "Annie! Mikasa!" They both said in some sort of feared tone with carrying Sasha on Ymir's back. "They breached it...the walls they broke through it." Ymir said while Annie ran up and grabbed Sasha. 'Already?! Damn it...I do hope this isn't it.' Mikasa thought while Annie saw that she just sprained her ankle knowing how this girl is. "Welp, let's find a car or something." Sh4 said running to one. "Annie?" Ymir rose an eyebrow then chuckles. "You're a naughty little girl I see." she said as Mikasa walks over to her and she stepped back. "You're hijacking a car? Since when...?" she asked while both Ymir and Krista look at each other "hehe aren't they cute huh?" she said while they both were working ways before Annie smash the window in with a powerful front kick. "There" she said unlocked and found the keys in the glove compartment. "Come on! We can't waste time!" She said as we get in. "You can kick for a little person." Ymir said. "Oh? Want me to try it on you?" she starts it as it was a sedan which was enough seat for us as we drove off. "Damn titans got in though." she said while Mikasa looked a bit lost as if Eren was her line of life but something made her come to her senses. "Yeah...I know this situation is getting worse the more it drags on." Ymir said while she steps on it. "So? Are we gonna stay and get eaten or drive out the wall." Annie suggested "I say out the walls much better chance to survive than in here trapped like rats and all." Ymir suggest. "But we would be more in the open for a blind attack unless we have a spotter and driver I say stay in the walls." Krista said while Ymir gave a somewhat pissed look. "I say in the walls because there wouldn't be food for hours! I can't last that long!" Sasha expressed her side out "honestly...you lived this long? How do you survive?" Annie asked with major curiosity. "Oh hush it" she replied feeling a bit insulted. "Well that's two inside and one outside" Ymir Tallied up. "Well...Annie, Mikasa?" she asked us. "I'd rather go outside the walls being how u agree with what both Ymir and Krista said about it and I do think we should consider about the 2 up and 3 rest at night rule so the driver and someone in the back can watch out for what my come our way." She said with as much more rationality. "Jeez your brain is amazing girl." Ymir gave a compliment that Annie can accept. "Well thanks so it’s a tie on the de-," Annie said before Mikasa interjects. "Outside optimal chance of survival" as she finally spoken up and Annie nodded and stepped on the gas. "Alright! Hold on!" She saw a button and pressed it. "Oh...damn." the car then sped up 3 times the speed we were starting at. "Damn it...what the hell you press?" Ymir shouts holding both Sasha and Krista from any sort of injury. "I think it's nitrous. Whoever car this is its damn supped up." Mikasa said and I nodded with her. "Wouldn't this attract them to us?" Sasha said looking around I drift around a titan to make it fall. "If we had odm gear or even some blade." I said thinking as I just dodged and weaved the giant pillars luckily too fast for them to react we make it out with only two on our tail. "Damn it...I gotta see what's in here." looked in the glove compartment but found a small Uzi. "What kind of shi..." I look a bit stunned. "Annie, you shoot I'll drive." I heard Ymir said. "Try to find any kind of stuff that may be helpful.” I said to everyone else while unbuckling keeping my hand and foot on both the gas and wheel. "Annie, are you a criminal? You seem to know a lot of this stuff." Sasha asked. "Hard question to answer." She manage to crawl in the back mostly while Ymir climbs over me. "Heh, you're surprising in many ways than one. “She said finally getting over while I slid to the back and rolled down the window. "Hey I see some kind of book in here." Mikasa said looking through it.

 

 "Hmm...It’s in some other language." She said handing it to me and I read it as I held out my arm near the window, rolls it down. "Black flame rain!" I said as I soon was surrounded in black flames in a near instance. "It's some spell book...have an idea." I said climbing out the window. "What the?! Annie what are you doing?!" I heard them say before climbing up the roof. "Are you insane? Get back in here" Heard Sasha's worried tone. "I'll be fine, this is a do or die situation." aims the Uzi and shoots through a Titans calf the flames ate away t their flesh as fast as it regenerates before I back up and jumped off the car as it fell to my eye level aiming at the nape and unleashed half the clip killing it. "One more." landed and rolls on the body as I heard the car come back and its running I noticed the situation was desperate. "Oh well..." I ran to it turning into my own special ability, which the car then screeched to a halt. "Wha...the hell is that?" Mikasa in some kind of fear the rest was looking in surprise and were stopped by a titan’s leg. The titan was soon driving them into a corner, then we did not see what was happening but we have seen the other move. What was the crazy part that the 5 meter grabbed the wrist of the other one and kicked it in the chest.

 

 "Huh?" Mikasa said "It didn't just-" Sasha chime in while Both Ymir and Krista was in more of shock as the female titan saved them then grabbed our car and runs off quickly. "Where is it...damn it if it means to live." Ymir said the rest nodded while it finally stopped at a cottage of some sort, which was abandoned from the attack. "A shelter? Damn ok who or what is this thing." Krista asked, having been silent the entire time. "I don't know." The titan soon put us down to the safeness on the ground I then see I was far enough and passed out where I was luckily I was already dead looking from the transformation. "Welp...I did my part…heh…” I gave a small smile before passing out in the woods in the midst of the night, praying to whatever deity is up there that I can and is able to survive

 

*Meanwhile Ymir’s POV*

“What…was that…?” I asked to myself somewhat surprised when I saw what I saw. “I think that titan...helped us.” Mikasa said with the same amount of surprise. “I don’t understand at all…I don’t understand this…why would a titan even do such a thing…what motive did it have?” Sasha was frightened by the fact but Krista kept her head a bit cooler than we did but even I can tell it threw her off. “Maybe…it was tired of eating humans and went to eat other things?” She made a small little joke, which did help with the thickness of the atmosphere. “Heheh, ya think so huh?” I asked her ruffling her hair with small protest for me to stop, but I also kept an eye on Mikasa so seemed to be more occupied of the whereabouts of Annie. “I’m sure she’s alright. For a girl that size she can probably fend her own.” I told her. “But she could be killed, either way it’s a reality we face in this world really.” I said while she had a cold, dark look looming over her. “Maybe…she had too much bravado.” She answers which something I half accepted from her. ‘She seen this before…or something similar rather.’ I thought to myself. “Hmm...wanna go look for her? If you do you might be titan chow.” I told her had a sneaky suspicion that she wants to do I told her like how it is but she only shrugs. “I will take that chance.” She said before walking out with the book while I just watch her go with a small grumble

 

“Ok, just hurry back if you can’t find her come back if you do bring her back.” I said and she nodded and headed off. “Shouldn’t we go with her?” Krista asked with concern I only smiled walked from the door. “Nah, I think she can handle it besides more time to ourselves for now.” I said with a small, appearing smirk. “N-Not now…come on,” she said with a small blush pointing at Sasha. “I’m sure she’d enjoy the show.” I teased a little bit but she only averted her eyes to another direction. “Or is it you want her to hear?” I smirk but she just kissed me to keep my mouth shut. “P-please stop, ok?” She pleaded, taking my hand as I forgot about the other guest in the room. “Wha? Wait are you two really going with each other?” She asked a bit brisk. “Yeah, we are.” I look at her with an eyebrow raised. “Problem or You are ok with it?” I asked her and she shrugged her head. “I don’t judge at all...I mean it’s your life live it like you want it I suppose.” She said with a little chuckle from me. “Someone sounds like me.” I grinned. “You better hope you find your love quick, it’s a limited time.” I smiled laughing

A bit while Krista nudged my arm and pushed me away. “Hey what I say?” I asked with much confusion but Sasha followed for fear of being alone in the house not explored. “She’s like a little lost puppy isn’t she?” I said to Krista, which she only gave a small giggle. “It’s cute sort of.” Smiled at me and I gave a small nod. “Well…looks like we can’t have fun tonight…” I grumbled as we walk into an ok looking bedroom. “All in due time Hun.” She said to me with softness in her voice.

 

*Annie’s POV*

“H-hmm where…am I?” I asked to absolutely no one but I felt uneasy movement. ‘This…isn’t the ground....’ I start to move but I noticed how arms held me up. “We’re almost there.” I knew that soft voice. “M-Mikasa? Wha...Where did you come from?” I asked her softly, hearing me awake she looked over her shoulder at me. “I was getting worried about you so I went to go look for you.” She told me while I looked with a small sense of surprise. “You...came back for me by yourself? You was going to risk your life?” I asked and with a small sigh. “Look, besides Ymir and I you know who to survive and probably one of the best out here. You proved that you can kill a titan without any use of a blade but with smarts and some guts, I do not know what was going through your head or why you did that it safe. “Oh? What could that be?” I asked her with feign curiosity but so well feigned she does not notice it. “A titan saved us.” She said while I had my eyes widen. “Really? A titan? How big do you say?” I asked her and she thinks. “Around 5 meters.” She answers making it to the cabin. “Can I put you down or you like piggy back rides?” She asked me with a small little grin while I blush slightly but the dark nature of the forest not visible. “Come on let’s go in and yes put me down please.”

 

I told her, keeping my composure in check before hopping back down. As we were entering into the house where the other three were it seem that Ymir was already there with a snicker "Well, looks like you two are well acquainted with each other huh?" She laughs a bit while I look at her "Hush, like you're in no position to talk" I said, walking past her seeing that this place was lit with a stuttering fire "No lights?" I asked and Mikasa shook her head "Well, there is but no working electricity for really anything simple." She said while I nodded at the situation and sat on a chair kind of away from everyone "She's so lonely...” Krista comments looking at me but Ymir just shook her head "Nah, she more the silent and lone wolf type not her kind of style to be open" She smiled walking to the couch then I look at Ymir and Krista "Hey...what about Sasha wasn't she with you guys?" I look at them and with that said; they went ahead looking for her to which the first place they searched is the kitchen and there she was chowing down on some of the food. “Someone gonna have to restrain her from eating everything...” Ymir grunts as she picked up Potato Girl “Hey! Put me down already will you?!” She was struggling as I was with small amusement but due to the situation, I came over and I look into her eyes as they were piercing into the girl’s soul as she froze in place. “Whoa…you managed to stop her, man you are scary.” Ymir says as I sighed, “Shut up and lay her down somewhere.” I only then turn around to Mikasa, who seemed to be enjoying herself. “Well, looks like everything is fine now.” I said to her in a gentle tone while she nodded as she looked at me. “What were you thinking when you went gung ho like that?” She asked me as I only shrugged. “The moment was there, had to think fast on my feet. If I hadn’t then where would we be?” I replied seeming content with that answer before there was silence as the other three is somewhere in the house. It was only the two of us sitting close to each other, something in my mind made me think that maybe I should do something about this stillness. “Well, I want to know then. What is your reason to fight like this? You seem to know how to survive some harsh stuff.” Mikasa asked unexpectedly but I really shrugged seeing this was better so I look at her and responded with “Well, I was taught to fight at a very young age, and then survival came hand in hand with it.” 

 

 


End file.
